Chaotic Love
by DemonicAngelical
Summary: AU: A new demon comes to fight with the team after genkai dies. Yaoi, Kuramaoriginal character, Hieioriginal character. It is yaoi, dont read if you no like! oh and dont flame I hate that.


Kurama stood, his red hair blowing wildly behind him. His green eyes looking intrigued as he walked through the spirit world gates with Hiei. Hiei was a few feet shorter then Kurama, yet his hair made him a head shorter. "I don't see why we had to come out here just because that old crow died." He said coldly to Kurama as they neared the office building that was always teeming with ogres and other demons of a kind or docile nature.  
  
"Well, I do believe Yusuke needs to know where she is, plus Koenma said that he might have a new team mate for us." Kurama came, his voice much kinder then his counterpart, who just snickered in his normal fashion. His red eyes flashing.  
  
"He probably has some idiotic freak human like Yuske or that giant freak Kuwabara." Said Hiei as they neared Koenma's office they silently opened the door. They looked around to see Yusuke and Kuwabara sitting beside a demon with deep purple eyes and black hair. He was wearing an outfit much like Hiei's except it had a purple tint to it. He was as tall as Kurama as he stood up, his black bangs falling in front of his left eye. He smirked as he neared them.  
  
"I am Willow, a chaos demon, I will be fighting along side you in the dark tournament." Came his sweet yet deep voice. Kurama looked into his eyes, as he looked into Kurama's and they were lost a moment in each others eyes, until they broke the stare when Hiei snapped his fingers to stop them. Willow pulled a chair out and motioned them to sit down.  
  
"So, Willow, if you are a chaos demon why would you help us?" came Yuske's voice. Willow sat down and closed his purple eyes.  
  
"I wanted to help you. I am trying to get away from constant destruction and death. It gets old after a while." He replied smoothly. He looked around the table. 'They all seem... interesting.' He thought in his head.  
  
"And Willow, isn't that a girls name?" Came the loud and clumsy sounding voice of Kuwabara. Willow sighed and looked up.  
  
"No, it is a name for both sexes. Now, what are we up against in this tournament?" he asked sitting up. His now visible katana tied around his waist. "I also have some bad news, my ex lover has joined team Touguro. She is a master fighter and a moon demon at that. She could mean series trouble if she gets angry enough." He turned around and looked at the team. "Why the long faces?"  
  
"You are replacing my mentor and saying there might be some evil uber-bitch psycho of a demon that might just make us lose, then you ask what the long faces are for?!" Yusuke yelled as he lashed out towards Willow. Willow simply stopped the punch and flipped Yusuke over his shoulder.  
  
"Now anyone else want to crazy and try to harm a 1,000 year old chaos demon?" he asked. Hiei chuckled as he pulled up a seat beside Kurama and Hiei, Kuwabra ran to check on Yusuke. "Is he always such a dolt?" he asked calmly.  
  
"Yes, it is the quality I hate the most about him. And I hate most of him." Said Hiei with a half grin half grimace. "I can't believe I lost to someone like him." He said looking down saddened.  
  
"Well it happens, you are still famous in the underworld. I took this job because of you and Yoko Kurama. You guys were heros of mine, though I am a tad bit older then you Hiei." He said smiling at the two as Kuwabara helped Yusuke back to the table. "Now, tell me what we are up against. All I know is the teams name.  
  
***  
Kurama's POV  
*** I try to listen but cant. I can't keep my eyes of this new guy. Willow, what a nice name, I don't get it how can I think this way when we just met. I mean Chaos demon powers never cause love, in fact the opposite. Maybe he really does want to change, maybe he already has. I don't understand it... I should not feel this way about another male, but I am compelled to get to know him.  
***  
End POV  
*** Willow got up after the briefing and followed them back to where their rooms were. Leaning up against a wall, Kurama came walking up to him. "Hello Kurama is it?" He asked as he looked at the other boy.  
  
"Yes. Hi Willow. Do you mind if I lean with you?" asked Kurama. He leaned beside Willow after being nodded over.  
  
"Kurama, I don't know what it is about you, but whatever it is you intrigued me from the start." Said Willow as he looked into the sea his eyes reflecting off the water.  
  
"I agree, well towards you of course." Said Kurama, his tone sweet as he looked into Willow's eyes they both stared once again. This time their faces moved closer and they pressed their lips to each others. They slowly began to kiss, and then they kissed more passionately. Breaking it they both turned red and walked hurriedly back to their rooms. Both not understanding what just happened and both trying to get it out of their heads.  
  
***  
Willows POV  
*** I can't believe I just kissed another male. This is too weird. I should not feel these things I do especially not at first sight. I am a chaos demon, all we do is killing and maim. Did that spell truly work?  
***  
End POV  
*** Kurama lay in his bed tossing and turning. "I can not sleep." He said under his breath, his red hair falling over his lithe frame. He began pacing the floor of his room, its four walls looking frightening in the night. "What is this feeling?" he asked himself. "I have never felt like this... I don't like it one bit." He thought, he began to take a walk. His eyes in the ocean he saw a reflection appear in the water besides his. 


End file.
